Sweeneys Toy & Mrs Lovetts puppet
by MisstressTodd
Summary: When Mrs. Lovett Realizes she is slowly becoming Mr. Todds Toy she decided to make him her puppet. Enjoy
1. Sweeneys Toy

**Sweeney Todd does not belong to me, however, I wish he did but I am one of many**

**I do own this story and the plot :)**

**This is my first Sweeney Fic for this site and I hope you enjoy and review**

**thanks a bunch for the support I will continue this **

**o.0**

**-M.T-**

_I edited this story earlier for errors, however, my internet went out so i lost everything, i redid it and fixed what i could find. Enjoy and please feel free to tell me if something needs work, I am learning and consturctive __Criticism helps._

_WARNING: Sweeney is a little bit O.C _

_Sometimes –which is all times and never-_

_Sometimes it just gets too much to bare_

Thus was Sweeney Todd the demon barber of fleet street

A man with too much to carry and not enough pathetic humans to satify his quench for blood...

------------

The streets of London were most alive with the common men and women storming this way and that going on about their daily lives. The night was dark and the stone streets lay cold but all were so very ignorant to the thought that they might be the next victim of Sweeney Todd.

"A bunch of pies that's what they are don't you think so Mr. T?" asked an all too cheerful Mrs. Lovett, to a rather bored looking Sweeney as she looked outside the window. He muttered his usual grumble of a reply. Not expecting anything else Mrs. Lovett continued on about the pie shop moving this way and that. 'Where is Toby when you be needing him' thought Mrs. Lovett. Seems Toby had been running off with some friends he made on the street, all was quite well with her, now she just be needin' more help is all. Mrs. Lovett continued on with her pies turning this way and that raising flour with each spin she took around the kitchen, her red dress becoming white.

'The judge … he was bare beneath my hands. I had him but that dam-' Mr. Todd's thoughts were broken by the jingle of a bell alerting those inside of a customer.

" 'Ello love how can I help you today" Mrs. Lovett greeted the customer with a perplexed look; this here didn't seem like your everyday pie wanting customer no it didn't. This man was dressed in a coat two sizes too small and he looks like he'd gone through hell to get here.She didn't quite fancy dealing with rift-raft so decided to get him his pie and let him be off into the streets of London.

Bored and looking for something to kill to pass the time. Mr. Todd left the shop unaware of the strange man who just entered. 'Hopefully I have a run in with the judge-then my vengeance.' Thought Mr. Todd as a small twinkle appeared in his eye, sending a woman with child scurrying home.

Mrs. Lovett's caution grew as yet again Mr. T left, leaving her to deal with this pathetic excuse of aman, she could handle her own. Or perhaps send him off for a much needed shave. "Sir what kind of pie will you be wantin?" Mr. Lovett continued staring at the man as he was silent,this wass making her grow uneasy until he finally answered.

"I be wanting to know if. Just to know if it's true.?" The man said as his gaze lay on the floor. "True, whats true?" Mrs. Lovett said taking a few steps back from this thing.

"That you Mrs. Lovett be the she devil." The man finally looked up and his eyes were filled with the intent to kill. This man was obviously here for one thing and one thing only. He might be here for revenge but he somewhat reminded Mrs. Lovett of Lucy in his street clothes-she would gladly rid Lucy permanently if she was to see her again, but that was too risky. Anyways she needed to get rid of the current problem. "Listen sir if you're ere to be hasslin me, you best be leavin -that you should."

"Is it true? I am but a simple begger, still I can smell the evils of this pie shop " The man suddenly pulled a knife and started swinging it aimlessly nearing Mrs. Lovett. Mrs. Lovett continue backing up until she hit the wall. Finally wtih a one last swing suddenly the man was knocked unconscious by none other than Mr. T using one of Mrs. Lovetts cooking pot. He threw it aside as Mrs. Lovett began her usuall list of what if's.

"Mr. Todd what if someone gone an seen you, gone to see him? They be telling the police and soon they-" Mrs. Lovett was cut off by Mr. T.

"Would you shut up and help me get him down stairs, its night , no one saw me." Mr. Todd replied in a low grumbled tone. Mrs. Lovett did what she was told-as always. Would he ever just know, just maybe notice that she would do anything for him, well almost. He was just so cold to her, but she had grown used to his ways. Pushing aside these foolish thoughts she helped drag the man into the bakery, just another pie. A pie she would be glad to serve to Lucy.

Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett draged the unconcious man down the never ending flight of stairs into the bakery. As they threw him inside the loud Crack of his skull hitting the stoney and blood filled floor was heard, followed by a low moan of pain. Without warning Mr. Todd took out his silver blade as he sliced the rugged unshaved neck of his victim. He was enranced at how the blood gushed like a fountin. He cleaned off the specks of blood that landed on his face as he turned to Mrs. Lovett. "Clean this up will you my pet." It wasn't a question or suggestion, but just another cold comand as Mr. Todd left to clean himself up.

Sweeney left Mrs. Lovett to finish up with the man after slicing his neck and cleaning off his dear friend. 'Stupid woman always managing to get herself into trouble can't leave her alone.' He suddenly took some time to think of Mrs. Lovett, she was kind to him that ,she was, but she could bug the shit out of him, he supposed she was only being nice, like he needed her kindness. He was only here for one thing. Revenge, there was no time to be thinking of the dammed sea, but he did have needs too. How easy it would be to woo Mrs. Lovett he thought, one move and she would be his, but he could never to that to Lucy. No he couldn't- but he could, oh how easy to-

Just then Mrs. Lovett entered the dark and cold barber shop to find Mr. Todd in his second home, his barber chair, ruining his train of thought once more-that had been happening a lot as of late. Without expecting to be acknowledged Mrs. Lovett continued "You know that bugger turned out to be a real tough one, I pity the man who eats him up" Mrs. Lovett cracked a smile and was surprised to actually receive a reply "I'm sure he was Mrs. Lovett" relplied Mr. Todd as he gazed at Mrs. Lovett. Slowly Mrs. Lovett turned to meet his gaze as she saw something there she had never seen in his eyes before: desire intertwined with lust.

It wasn't any ordinary lust though it was hidden behind an evil smirk with dark intentions; given Mr. Todd's reputation she didn't know whether or not to be afraid. "Are you quite alright Mister T?" Asked Mrs. Lovett staying firmly in place as Mr. Todd got up, his silver friend in hand. What happened next was all a blur. Within seconds Mr. Todd had Mrs. Lovett pinned against the wall, his friend looming close to her neck. They were inches apart as he whispered. "You know Mrs. Lovett how I have come to find all this a bit too much to bare." Mr. Todd said this getting awfully close to Mrs. Lovett the blade now glistening in the moonlight as Mr. Todd said "I think you should know as well as I do what it feels to lose everything." With that Mr. Todd's smirk grew wide as he finished off sealing the gap between them with as kiss as his ever so chapped lips crashed on Mrs. Lovett. She couldn't believe it ,this is what she wanted from Mr. Todd but it all seemed too unreal. Then as Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes her Sweeney ripped himself away.Mrs. Lovett stayed in a dream like state wanting to hold on to that moment forever, but nothing ever does.

"That's all Mrs. Lovett" not wishing to press the matter anymore she hurriedly walked towards the door when Mr. Todd grabbed sharply at her wrist.

"Come back tomorrow Mrs. Lovett and I can show you what a real kiss feels like. Now get out!" he smirked, as he had just proved himself to be right. He had Mrs. Lovett but for now she would be just his toy… he was in control.

The bell jingled singnaling that Mrs. Lovett should heat the oven, more pies were on their way.

"How about a shave my good man?"

**So loves, tell me what you think**

**More on the way just making it perfect**


	2. Mrs Lovetts Puppet

**First off thanks for all the motivation to continue**

**I hope you like this chapter ****I made it longer**

**More coming soon hopefully**

**Well read and review please**

-M.T

As Mrs. Lovett hurriedly stepped down the stairs two at a time she passed by an elder man who seemed to be quite rich. "Excuse you Mrs." He said as he lifted his head, a sign of superiority, as Mrs. Lovett nudged his shoulder. Mrs. Lovett did not have time to respond as she was still in a woozy state from the prior moments affairs.If she wasn't just delusional she swore she could feel Sweeneys chapped lips still tingling on hers. She continued trough the cold dark night as slowly rain began to drizzle from the Grey skies, she then entered her pie shop, a startlingly warm contrast to the chilly winds of London. It was not long until Mrs. Lovett heard the all too familiar crashing of a skull hitting the hard Stones where the beggar from earlier had once lied. The only evidence that this night happened was waiting in the oven for consumption. She sighed at the fact that tonight was going to be another long night. She headed outside once more in the cold. 'hope all this running about i dont catch a cold.' thought Mrs. Lovett heading for the downstairs bakery.

Upon entering Mrs. Lovett began to busy herself tearing the flesh off of the fat bastard, making sure to remove as much lard as possible.At least this ones meat would feed a good two hundred or so people, give or take the amount of fat had been mostly what was their. ' the rich think they won the world.', after this thought crossed her mind she decided to search for his money. 'Yes tonight was a good night indeed' thought Mrs. Lovett. Once she finished with putting the bloody meat in the grinder she decided to head back inside for some Ale, not before noticing the dry blood stains on her dress. She ignored them and made her wake back upstairs into the pie shop. She found herself a glass and settled herself in front of the fire for some much need thinking time.

"Oh Mr. Todd how you make my heart ache" Proclaimed Mrs. Lovett silently as placed the now empty glass on the table in front of her, a small tear proceeded to stream down her pale face. Sometimes Mrs. Lovett would sit alone in the pie shop and dwell, tonight was one of those nights.  
It might have been the alcohol, but these thoughts mostly took place after Mr. Todd broke through that cold mask he wore made of vengeance and loss. It was when he broke through this invisible shield did he show her some sign of affection. She was like a dog running back to its owner, he had her on a leash and the worst part was, she knew all along that Mr. Todd could never love her. Mr. Todd, could never love her the way Benjamin had loved Lucy. Mrs. Lovett accepted the fact that she could never replace Lucy not if she bought a blond wig, not even if she acted like her. To Mr. Todd she was just an object, a pawn a, simple toy for him to throw around, but did she mind?

"Do I mind being your toy love?" Mrs. Lovett whispered to herself.

"No." she thought out loud, she did not mind and that's what bothered her the most. That she had gone that low, like a fitly whore accepting small tokens of affection in exchange for what? Was this her fate to just be a crazed mans object of lust, a way for him to release his pent up desires?

Oh how she longed to the one whom Mr. T called "Love", to be held in his arms and feel safe forever She never really felt love.However, she knew the second she saw Benjamin Barker waltz trough her shop many years ago that love exists somewhere in this cold harsh world. She was tired of sitting wait for this man to see what was plain before his eyes something that had been their all along.

Mrs. Lovett got up and dusted her dress off of the imaginary flour she always seemed to find. She had been doing that a lot lately, just a habit she guessed. Mrs. Lovett had become very frail as of late, her pale skin seemingly paler than usual, she hoped she wasn't getting ill, for that wouldn't fit in too well with her plans. She had become just like him, wallowing in her own self misery, but she would not allow him the pleasure of being his toy. She did not want to become another Sweeney Todd, out to make others lives miserable simply because she was rejected. No, she would not woo after him anymore, there was no more room in her heart for pain and she would not pin away for some man who never took notice of her efforts. A man who was in love with a practically dead woman, a man who never saw her constant attempts at gaining entrance to his cold dead heart. And with one last sigh, Mrs. Lovett let go of Mr. Todd – for soon he would come crawling back to her. Like her puppy, no he would be her puppet.

"No more Mr. Todd! ….no more" Mrs. Lovett spoke in angry voice that was unfamiliar to her and barley above a whisper but she heard it and that was all that mattered.

Sometimes, which is all times and never, Sometimes Mrs. Lovett longed to be Lucy Barker. A longing that would sink deep into the marrow of her bones that caused her many night of unease but that would do no good anymore. In fact that would be too easy, and life was not very fond of easy.

St---------------------------------St

Mr. Todd grew hungry in his barber chair as he heard Mrs. Lovett finish chopping up that pathetic excuse of man. He smiled; the action was foreign to his facial muscles. While he was no judge Turpin he had rather enjoyed killing him, for he was another foolish man. Seems the old man found solace in disclosing certain information about a case he had just worked on. Yes he was another fitly worker for this government, a lawyer it seems. He told Sweeney of a young lad whom he was defending; he was about sixteen or seventeen. He stood accused of raping a woman, when it turned out to be one of the judges assistants. So of course he had just been paid a hefty lump to make this boy innocence in the case nonexistent; hence why he wanted to look presentable for his newfound fiancé. This man was all talk and Sweeney was glad to shut him up and do that fiancé of his a favor, although favors were not something he would willingly do, it just happened to be part of the kill. With those last word Sweeney sliced the mans bare wrinkled skin, then that all too familiar crash came, signaling the end of this customers visit.

His smile disappeared as his stomachs need for food caused him to remember he needed to keep himself alive. It seems that no more customers were coming, so he decided to close up shop, he wondered where Mrs. Lovett was. She always came promptly with a tray of food and her persistent "Mr. T you need to be eating or no revenge." He thought she would parade in especially happy because of the prior incident. He guessed wrong. This woman was the only one who kept him alive. As this thought crossed he became angry 'who needs her to keep him alive?' Sweeney Todd waited for no woman or man. However Mr. T stomach begged to argue as it grew louder with its demands for food. Finally giving Sweeney reluctantly got up and began descending down the stairs leading to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. As he entered he found Mrs. Lovett was sitting at the table eating her own dinner, seeing no food for him he sat down waiting for her to offer him something to eat. He found her to be completely icy and was ignored. Mrs. Lovett continued eating as Mr. Todd stared at her. The silence became a little uncomfortable for Sweeney, as Mrs. Lovett was usually the one who managed to brighten up the conversations. She finished up her dinner and walked into her room closing the door.

'Strange...', Thought Sweeney, 'very strange.' she just ignored him, completely. Well he searched for some food but upon finding nothing he settled for a meat pie,which tasted awful, must have been the old beggar man.

St--------St

That had been the hardest thing to do, but Mrs. Lovett had to be strong, but it was difficult giving up her dreams of the sea with Mr. T. 'This is for the best.' Mrs. Lovett thought as she changed into her nightgown and went to bed, haunted by the reality of how cruel love could be. Love was a double edged sword-that it was. And she always managed to fall on the wrong side.

The days went by slowly as Mrs. Lovett less frequently made herself available to Mr. Todd. Her visits to his shop were rare and her offers for food and comfort close to nonexistent. The work around the shops was, done the pies were made, the men were shaved and life was quite. Too quite, Silence can drive even the strongest of men to the brink of insanity. As if the people who resided on fleet street were not already insane.

Mr. Todd just finished up shave, an actual shave, he couldn't remember the last time he had actually shaved a man- he was getting rusty. This one had decided to bring the family along, lucky bastard, now the world continued to thrive with one more useless person. The days had been cold now that Mrs. Lovett seemed to become a ghost, she kept to herself. Occasionally she would leave food in the kitchen for him, for that he was grateful. However, he really did come to realize- 'He missed Mrs. Lovett' he wouldn't let her know though, he couldn't…

This is what he wanted. To be left in solace, and for the first few days it felt good. When left alone for too long a mans mind can wander into the deepest pits of hell and back. having no one, absolutely no one was something he was not yet ready to bare. Even if he lost Lucy and Johanna a part of Benjamin still lived on and that part of him needed human touch.

He might never find the words to tell Mrs. Lovett that she did help keep him alive, but he could show her…

Maybe it was time to put vengeance on hold; business had been slow as of late. It was time to show Mrs. Lovett a thing or two that this man was capable of.With this thought Sweeney put his razor back in his holster and headed down stairs, flipping the sign of his barber shop to closed, something he had never really done.

Little did Mr. Todd realize: he had become Mrs. Lovett's puppet…

_**So loves, tell me what you think I love to hear your opinions it helps me write.**_

_**Until the next killing**_

_**-M.T**_


	3. Life Continues

Hello to all my faithful readers I feel very guilty for not updating my story as I had promised but school and life took over and now I am restarting my short story . Just Recently I viewed the film again and was struck with inspiration but its working quite slowly. Well I will post the chapter soon hope you all enjoy. AND thanks to all of you for your ever so encouraging reviews I love the kudos and support.

See you soon my dears

Love MX


End file.
